


Dino-Fluff

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ Winterfics/This is My Family [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, medic swoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: 12 fluffy shortfics, starring the Dinobots & friends.
Relationships: Dinobots & Kup, Fireflight & Slag, Grimlock & Silverbolt, Paddles & Seaspray, Perceptor & Snarl, Ratchet & Slash & Swoop, Snarl & Sludge & Wheeljack
Series: PJ Winterfics/This is My Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Dino-Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



> Apparently Slash is now also part of the Dinobot team in my PJ Winterfics series (which still needs a better name, since it has expanded considerably outside the original scope.) We'll see where that goes, i guess!

1.  
“All right, Swoop, let me see.” Ratchet nudged the flyer gently with his hip so that he would move over. Then he stepped closer to the smallest of the Dinobots and took Slash’s now-repaired hand out of Swoop’s. He examined it with critical optics before nodding. “Well done, Swoop. I can barely even see the weld.”

“Thank you.” Swoop’s wings fluttered at the praise. 

“Flex your fingers for me, Slash, and tell me if there’s any pain.”

Slash glared at him--her default expression, it seemed--before doing as he asked. He could tell she was braced for pain as her expression morphed to surprise when her fingers stretched and curled easily. “Hand not hurt!”

“I told you that Swoop knew what he was doing.” Ratchet smiled at both of the younger Cybertronians. “Now, Slash, don’t overuse the hand and be back in for a checkup in a week.”

“Yes, Ratchet!” She nodded and he hoped that she would listen as well as the rest of her brothers and actually come back in. 

2.  
“All right, you guys!” Wheeljack’s fins flashed cheerfully as he lifted a crate into the air. “Time to test those dexterity upgrades!”

Sludge and Snarl nodded and watched the crate intently. 

“Pick them up and put them back in after I dump them. Whichever of you brings back the most gets oil cake with dinner tonight!”

Sludge and Snarl looked at each other for a moment, and growled. Then they both focused on the crate again. 

“Okay!” Wheeljack tipped the crate and dozens of human sized beach balls poured out and began bouncing gently across the ground. “Go!”

Both Dinobots scrambled for the tiny plastic balls as he backed up a few steps to stay out of the way. It still felt a little like bribery, but the competition had become the best way to test anything for the two of them and Wheeljack was glad that they would still go along with it even years later.

3.  
“No, no!” Paddles cringed as Slag cracked another bucket between his fingers, flinging sand and bits of plastic across the castle they were trying to help the human children build. “That too hard! You Slag need be gentle!”

“Me am gentle! This stupid game!” Slag crossed his arms and glared at the larger Dinobot. 

“Hey, it’s okay!” Paddles’ human friend Lizzy held up her hands. “We’ve got more buckets. Just remember that you gotta use soft hands.”

Slag glared down at her. “What am soft hands?”

“That’s, um, extra gentle hands. Like if you’re going to pick up a baby-baby kitten. Use soft hands or they get hurt.”

“Oh!” Paddles smiled as understanding dawned on Slag’s face. “Like when me Slag hold him Daniel!”

4.  
“Here, Grimlock, take Daniel.” Carly didn’t even give the Dinobot time to respond as she put the infant in his hand and stepped away. Her entire focus had moved to the injured human in front of them.

Grimlock, for his part, froze with his fingers curled partway around the tiny human. He stared in shock at having been given the baby with such casual trust.

Daniel cooed at him, and kicked his feet against Grimlock’s thumb. When the motion made an interesting pinging sound, he did it again. 

When Carly turned her attention back to them after the EMTs arrived, the Dinobot had moved his other hand up so that little Daniel could kick at his fingers more easily. But he still held the tiny human curled safely in his fingers, ready to shield him from anything. 

“Thanks, Grim. I knew I could count on you.”

5.  
“Snarl, could you please get into my bag and bring me the bottle with the blue lid.” Perceptor asked as he scooped up something the Dinobot couldn’t see. 

Snarl stared at him for a long moment. “What?”

“In my bag, there is a bottle with a blue lid. It should be on the left hand side. I would appreciate it, if you would bring it to me so that I do not drop this sample.” Perceptor turned carefully so that he could see the other mech. “Unless that contradicts your orders, of course.”

“No, it no con-tra-dict.” He said the word carefully, but he remembered learning it from perceptor the last time they had been in the field together. “Me Snarl just surprised that you Perceptor want me to help.”

“Contrary to popular belief, Snarl, I do not think that you and your siblings are good only for punching things. You are all smart and capable mechanisms, and I am grateful every time you agree to assist me with my research.” 

Snarl thought Perceptor looked a little sad when he said that, even though he wasn’t saying bad things. It was nice to be called smart and capable, so Snarl smiled. “Me Snarl glad to know. Me not mind helping you Perceptor.”

6.  
“Oh, look!” Seaspray slowed to a stop on the surface and Paddles followed suit. Carefully, he lifted his head above the water to see what had caught his friend’s attention. “There, toward the mountains, Paddles!”

Paddles turned in the correct direction and felt his spark leap with joy. Jumping out of the water was the humpback he and Seaspray had befriended and tagged for a human science group the year before. And next to the adult whale, a juvenile was doing the same.

“Oh! Me Paddles never see little humpback before!”

“I’ve never seen one either,” Seaspray agreed. “The university team will be so excited!”

“Yes!” Paddles activated the camera Perceptor had helped him install last season and began taking video of the two whales as they played in the waves. Their human friends would be excited over the footage, but _he_ would also play it back at least a dozen times just to enjoy the sight again.

7.  
Slash followed Mirage’s trail into the jungle without hesitating. The other autobots were worried, thought whether it was about her or him she wasn’t sure, but Slash knew there was no reason to be. He was invisible, sure, but she knew how to track through the foliage better than he knew how to hide in it.

Plus he was leaking coolant and that left a distinct trail that even Optimus could have followed if he tried.

Slash wasn’t worried at all. She would find the injured spy, patch the leak like Ratchet and Swoop showed her, and drag him home before anyone started crying over him.

8.  
Grimlock huffed and squirmed, trying to get comfortable on the medical berth. No matter how he turned, though, something hurt. He hoped Ratchet was able to get to him soon, but he didn’t hold out a lot of hope since so many mechs had been injured today. 

“Hey, Grim.” Silverbolt ducked around the curtain that gave him the illusion of privacy while he waited for one of the medics to finally free up. The Aerialbot looked as tired as he was, but he also wasn’t hurt. That made all the damaged plating on his back worth the pain. “I brought you a pain chip. Ratchet said it was all right, since I know how to install them after that time Fireflight tore his wing off.”

“Him _Trypticon_ rip off him Fireflight’s wing,” Grimlock corrected. “Not blame him Fireflight that time.”

“You’re right, it wasn’t his fault at all.” Silverbolt held up the chip. “Not anymore that it’s my fault that you got toasted today. Let me plug it it for you?”

Grimlock uncovered his medical ports so that the other mech could plug the chip in for him. “Me Grimlock glad me able to keep you Silverbolt from toasting instead. Wings hard to fix.”

“Well, I’m not sure I like that you stepped between me and a stray fusion blast, but I am glad that I’m not on that repair berth, too.” Silverbolt smiled gently. “Thank you.”

Grimlock sighed as the pain chip began deactivating sensors. “Welcome.”

9.  
“Hey, Sludge, my mech. Got a favor to ask you.” Jazz grinned at him.

Sludge blinked and stared at the other mech. “You Jazz need me Sludge? Am there Decepticons?”

“Nah, mech, nothing like that. I mean, Megs’ll come around again eventually, but not today.” The smaller mech’s grin didn’t waver. “You’re the tallest bot around right now, though, and I could use a little help hanging the decorations for that big dinner we’re hosting for the women’s shelter.”

“Oh.” Sludge thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Me no like decorations.”

“Not even if there’s candy it for you?” Now Jazz’s grin looked just a little bit like Sideswipe’s when he was about to cause trouble.

Sludge was pretty sure he was about to be tricked, but he did like candy. Especially if it was the little blue kind that Cosmos put the gold flakes in. “Me Sludge maybe decorate for candy.”

“Thanks, mech. I just need your help hanging the garlands. It’ll take an hour, tops.” Jazz gestured for him to follow and Sludge did, reluctantly. “And then we’ll go get your reward from Cosmos. The candy should be fresh out of the mold by the time we get there.”

Fresh from the mold candy? He could definitely hang some garlands for that.

10.  
“Ah, excellent timing, mechs.” Prowl stopped in the middle of the hallway, and so did the teal mech walking with him. 

The Dinobots, heading in the opposite direction, did the same. Grimlock looked over the new mech curiously before looking to the second in command. “Who this?”

“This is Sergeant Kup. He is part of Ultra Magnus’ command staff.” Prowl gestured toward the Dinobots. “Sergeant, these are the mechs I was just telling you about. Grimlock, Snarl, Sludge, Slag and Swoop. Their siblings Slash and Paddles are currently on assignment off base.”

“Well. They ain’t at all what I was expecting.” Kup looked the group over for a moment before smiling. “When you said they’d been built out of Earth materials, I was afraid they’d be as fragile as that little communicator your human friend had. But you lads look tough enough to take on Megatrron himself.”

Behind his mask, Grimlock grinned, and he knew his brothers were doing the same. “Us Dinobots can stomp him Megatron into dirt.”

“And they have,” Prowl agreed. He smiled and added, “You should tell Kup the story over energon.”

“And won’t that be a change?” Kup grinned.

11.  
“Oh, look, a platypus!” Fireflight grabbed Slag’s hand and dragged him toward the water, where the animal in question was resting. “I thought Prowl and Chip were playing a joke on me when they told me about them!”

“Them real, us Dinobots saw in zoo one time.” Slag took another step closer so he could get a better look. It had been hard to see them before while trying to shoot at Decepticons too. “Hm. Them look funny.”

The platypus looked up at the pair as they approached and then closed its eyes again, clearly unconcerned with the mechanical beings.

“I think it’s cute.” Fireflight smiled and that made it less irritating that he was still holding Slag’s hand. “Do you think we could get one for a pet?”

Slag was saved from figuring out how to say no by Blaster sending out the recall signal.

12.  
“Snarl, what are you doing?”

The Dinobot jumped and looked at Perceptor sheepishly. “Me try to build thing for him Wheeljack.”

“Ah, I see. For his upcoming sparkday, perhaps?” Perceptor smiled.

Snarl nodded. “It not go good.”

“Well, I am no Constructicon, but I do know have a few building skills. Would you like my help?”

He thought for a minute before nodding. Perceptor never made fun of him, even when he messed up easy things, so he would probably actually be helpful. “Yes, please.”

“All right. Let me get my tools.” The other mech’s smile widened. “I will be right back.”


End file.
